This invention relates generally to keel kites. More particularly, the present invention relates to keel guided acrobatic kites and apparatus to control the maneuvering of such kites from the ground.
Keel guided kites are well-known to the art. U.S. Pat. No. 3,687,402, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses a keel guided kite having a body, rigidifying structural members and a keel. The keel is basically triangular in shape and is attached along its longest edge to the body. The keel includes an eyelet or other structure to which is attached a control line. The kite is guided and controlled by the single control line attached to the keel. During flight, the kite is maneuvered from the ground by manipulating the single control line.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,746,286, assigned to the assignee of the present application, discloses another keel guided kite having a body, rigidifying structural members and a keel. The disclosed kite further includes structure which permits the relative relationship between the keel and the body to be controlled from the ground. During flight, the structure provides a degree of control over maneuvering the kite.
The structure includes a control rod attached at its center to the keel. One end of the control rod is secured by a fixed length line to the rigidifying structure on one side of the kite. The other end of the control rod is secured by another fixed length line to the rigidifying structure on the other side of the kite. To maneuver the kite from the ground, the user manipulates control lines secured to each end of the control rod.
In manipulating the control lines, the user essentially causes the control rod to pivot about the control rod center secured to the keel. The relative position of the keel with respect to the body is changed, causing the kite to move. The user can perform various stunts by manipulating the control lines, thereby extending his kite flying enjoyment.
The various stunts that can be performed with known prior art kites is limited. Thus, there is a need for both a keel guided kite and for control apparatus for use on existing keel guided kites which permit the kite user a greater degree of control and maneuverability.